zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tides of Discord (Index)
The Legend of Zelda: Tides of Discord is scheduled for August 2018, and will be based on a modified version of the Wind Waker Great Ocean map. 'Factions' 'The Council of Isles' Location: Temple of the Gods After the departure of the royal line from the Great Sea, the most organized society remaining, the Rito, stepped in to help establish order and a unified civilization on the oceanic region. The Rito proposed and helped establish a republic system of governance known as the Council of Isles. The Council is a democratic body allowing every inhabited island on the Great Sea a representative with an equal vote on important non-military matters such as commerce (as well as social policy). The Council of Isles also elects its leadership in the form of an elected King, who at the outset of this story is a Rito King. The King of the Isles presides over the council with important veto powers which can only be overturned by a greater consensus (Two thirds. The general consensus is anything over 50%) vote by the Council. The King of the Isles also has final say over implementation of any policies elected by the Council. Finally the King of the Isles has primary command over the Armada, which patrols the Great Sea and the Trade Routes, their activities, and their power structure, with the more hands-on leadership being managed by the High Admiral (Locke Dashar). '“The True Royals”' Location: Forsaken Fortress This faction holds to the sovereignty of the "true" royal lineage, though in reality they are the outcasts of New Hyrule and their sovereign rights have rarely been respected or truly acknowledged. They are at odds with the governing body of the Great Sea. They are regarded as rebel of pirate kings/queens by the democratic/republic government of the Council of Isles and the King of the Isles. They hold little territory and don't have much in the way of a navy like the Council of Isles has at this time, but maintain a presence on the Council of Isles in order to advocate their right to rule. They have a relatively small but vocal base of loyalist support on the Great Sea. 'Locations' 'The Spirit Tracks' The Spirit Tracks are a relatively new addition to The Great Sea, having first appeared 50 years ago. They are golden colored train tracks imbued with magic from light spirits. At least that's the popular theory, as nobody has any idea how or why the tracks have appeared on The Great Sea. The railway system runs around The Great Sea perimeter and also crosses through its center four times in a cross formation. At the very start of the RP, the tracks will have their default position high enough that most ships could pass through. 'The Temple of the Gods' Now expanded to an even greater height, The Temple of the Gods is the primary meeting place of the Council of the Isles. It also doubles as a launch point for aerial combat forces. 'Character Index' This section will be updated with a listing of player controlled characters as they are added. GM characters will be listed here as well, and will be marked with (GM) in the Name. 'Timeline' Please note that the RP takes place 2700 years after the defeat of Demise in Skyward Sword. Thus the year is 2700-AD. The RP also takes place 92 years after the ending of Wind Waker. Please see the below timeline for a full list of significant events during that time period. Wind Waker Game Plot - 2608AD Plot happens exactly as depicted in-game. New Hyrule is founded - 2610 AD Link and Tetra found New Hyrule two years after Ganondorf's defeat in Wind Waker. Rito Form the Council in the Great Sea - Sometime between 2609AD Not long after Link and Tetra left, the Rito grew to both greater population and political power, becoming de-facto leaders of the species living upon the boundaries of the Great Sea Region. Beyond those borders is wild ocean. Borders of Great Sea are defined as what we know of the Wind Waker map plus custom tiles by players. The Evil Spirit Malladus attacks New Hyrule - 2629 AD The New Hyruleans and a handful of allies barely defeat the demon Malladus. It is discovered that a rogue band of New Hyruleans had murdered a light spirit in order to gain the power to fully vanquish Malladus. New Hyrule Exodus - 2630 AD New Hyrule fractures, with Link/Tetra kicking out all those involved with the murder of the light spirit. This group, and some sympathizers, head across the world and begin calling themselves “True Royals”. Most end up on The Great Sea. RP starts - 2700 AD 'Novelization' Tides Intro Chapter __FORCETOC__